Sirenix, You're the Inspiration
by Ella Anders
Summary: After restoring Earth's magic the Winx are more than ready for some calm. Fate has other plans when Aisha's jealous and power-hungry cousin, Tritannus, embraces the dark side and plans to take over the Magical Dimension and seek revenge against his family. The only hope is for the Winx to unlock the mystical Sirenix transformation, but Sirenix could cost them everything. AU.


_**Sirenix, You're the Inspiration**_

**Summary: After restoring Earth's magic the Winx are more than ready for some calm. Fate has other plans when Aisha's jealous and power-hungry cousin, Tritannus, embraces the dark side and plans to take over the Magical Dimension and seek revenge against his family. The only hope is for the Winx to unlock the mystical Sirenix transformation, but Sirenix could cost them everything. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I the author do not own and or profit from anything, please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Notes: It is that time again, new story time. As the title and summary indicates this is a season five re-write. I know a lot of fans like season five, but personally it is not my favorite. There are a lot of good ideas in the season, but I felt like the execution could have been better and some things where unnecessary and less than stellar. You probably are wondering how much of canon is included and what has exclude, well for that answer time will tell.**

**Also I would like to thank all of my fellow Winx Writers Anonymous writers for their ideas, suggestions and feedback. This is for you all. :)**

* * *

_Chapter One- Happy Birthday, Roxy_

_"We're the Winx! Girl power is gonna save the day."_

Roxy tossed under her comforter, with a grumble the pink-haired teen reached her hand from under the material and flopped it over her eyes to protect them from the golden rays of California sun-shine. "Go away," Roxy yanked the animal paw-print blanket over her head.

_"Rising up from the Earth to the sky-"_Regardless of Roxy's wishes the phone continued to sing out at full blast alerting her she was receiving a call from none other than a member of the elite Winx Club.

"Aright, alright!" Roxy cried in defeat as she tossed the comforter from over her head as she reached over to pick up her mobile. After rubbing her eyes the fairy was able to focus on her phone's screen, _Flora? At this hour? Something must be up! _She asked herself as she ran a hand though her messy mane. Without hesitation Roxy answered the call and pressed her small hand-held device to her ear. "Hello."

"Hi Roxy!" Flora said cheerfully, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Flora, so how are you girls? I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever." Roxy commented as she sat up in bed.

"Everything is fine, all of us just got back from spending some quality time back home with our families."

"That's great," Roxy said a bit dryly as she frowned. "I really miss you guys. Life in Gardenia is different without you girls around."

"What is taking her so long?" pressed another female voice in a tone of annoyance.

Roxy drew back, was that Stella's voice? "Stella calm down, I'm getting there." Flora said, clearly speaking directly to the un-seen blonde sun princess rather than Roxy. "Sorry Roxy. You know how testy Stella can be early in the morning before she has her third cup of coffee."

In the background there was a loud 'huff', which Roxy assumed originated from the not so sunny Stella. "Thanks Flo."

"It's fine," Roxy said, disregarding Stella's mood-y attitude, then the fairy hesitated for a moment before asking what was on her mind. "Is everything alright? It isn't like you girls to call so early in the morning without something going on." Too empathize her point she allowed a small yawn to surface.

"Of course everything is alright sweetie, but can you be ready in, say, fifteen minutes?"

"For…?"

There was a long pause that seemed to last forever, the pink-headed Earth fairy raised her eyebrows as she mental questioned her nature loving friend's intentions, "You'll see. Just be ready to go in fifteen minutes, 'kay?"

Knowing nothing better to say Roxy shock her head, "Okay, see you soon." After ending the conversation with a swift goodbye, the girl scrambled from her save haven of warmth to around her room. As her eye caught the time on her alarm clock she grumbled discouraged with herself that she lacked the proper amount of time for a much needed shower, oh well, she told herself as she opened the door to her closet. "I wish they had given me some direction clothing wise," she in picking up a somewhat dress-y purple short sleeved top, after holding it up against her body she shocked her head and cast it aside. After going through all her clean clothing the fairy finally decided on her typical daily attire; jeans, her pink tee with the paw print and her favorite pink boots, after all Stella was the one with the infinite closet. If this wasn't right she would have something in mind if not an outfit ready to go.


End file.
